The present invention relates to grafted polymer compositions containing vinyl-3,4-cyclohexanediol (VCHD). Furthermore, the present invention relates to polymeric and oligomeric resin compositions (e.g., polyesters, acrylates, and other vinyl polymers) containing vinyl-3,4-cyclohexanediol (VCHD). The present invention also concerns grafted polymer compositions prepared from such resin compositions.
Currently, various diols and polyols are reacted with di- and poly-carboxylic acids to form polyester and alkyd resins used in coating applications. Diols and polyols commonly used include neopentyl glycol (NPG), trimethyolpropane (TMP), pentaerythritol (PET), glycerol, ethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, butanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, and 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol (CHDM). All of these diols and polyols are aliphatic and, with the exception of CHDM, are acyclic.
Traditionally, formulators in the film forming and coating application fields have relied on two classes of polyacids, namely aromatic and saturated linear aliphatics, to meet their technical requirements. Aromatic intermediates generally produce resins for films and coatings that are hard, resistant to moisture and solvents, and have a high glass transition temperature (T.sub.g). However, aromatic intermediates suffer from a UV radiation absorption problem and thus do not "weather" well. Furthermore, films produced from such aromatic intermediates are often brittle.
Aliphatic intermediates on the other hand are nearly transparent in the UV region and thus possess improved weatherability. Furthermore, the linear aliphatics have also been found to improve the flexibility of films and coatings. However, the resins produced from such linear aliphatics have been found to exhibit lower T.sub.g, reduced hardness, and reduced resistance to chemicals. The glass transition temperature of a resin is particularly important for powder coating applications because a resin with too low a T.sub.g will sinter during storage and become unusable.
Thus, from an economic perspective, prior art compositions often represent a compromise in which one property is enhanced at the expense of another property.